


Beat the Heat

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr prompt list <a href="http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/123163873672/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme">Signs of Affection</a></p><p>Isabela and Yevene Hawke take a nap during a hot summer afternoon in Kirkwall.</p><p>(Prompt submitted anonymously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

An unusual heatwave had made it another oppressively hot afternoon, and the sun was bouncing off the streets and buildings of Kirkwall, baking everything and everyone. Hightown didn't have things much better than the lower areas of the city, 'high' hardly meant much more breeze, but at least one could open windows for an afternoon nap without too many horrible odors or burglars coming in- although Precious didn't necessarily help with the former, depending on what treat Orana or Sandal had slipped him in the kitchen. The latter issue however might have been more the mabari's doing, since hightown or not, this _was_ Kirkwall, and it was in a state edging towards crisis.

But until the sun went down, today, Yvene Hawke was planning to stay in her upstairs bedroom, sprawled out on the bed and dozing in nothing more than a shirt she'd 'borrowed' from Carver's clean laundry- when not waking up to again tell the dog that his company was _only_ required in winter, thank you _very_ much.

There was a weight on the bed that woke her from comfort again, and she sighed, “ _Precious,_ I am going to start locking my door...”

“You did, I picked it,” said a lazy, familiar voice as a rather larger, curvier, and usually more welcome body flopped to one side of the large mattress after there was the sound of boots hitting the floor and clothing rustling. “I do so love that you-” and Bela's comment was interrupted by a yawn, “-called me 'precious' though, you're such a treasure. Move over a bit more, need space. It's too hot to spoon.”

“Mmph. Don't you have your own drawer?”

“Have you smelled the Hanged Man this week? I'm not spending even more coin on incense.”

“Fair enough,” and with a yawn, Hawke slowly dozed back off, as they both waited for evening, when there could be excitement and fun- or at least work for decent coin- with _out_ melting.

Eventually, despite the temperature, they drifted together until at least arms and legs were connecting, if not completely tangled together.


End file.
